Chapter 10: The Aquatic Vigilante
(The scene cuts to the Sky Temple. Sonos sits on a bench outside of the main temple doors. While he's waiting, he opens a hip flask and drinks from it. A few moments later, Kelpa teleports next to the doors in water.) * Sonos: Kelpa! Kelpa, my old friend! (He walks up to Kelpa and shakes her hand.) * Kelpa: Sonos, I am pleased to see you. It has been many days. * Sonos: Too long, yes, too long. We old warriors need to stick together, eh? * Kelpa: Most certainly. I presume recent circumstances precipitate your arrival? * Sonos: Yes, yes. I'm concerned that Shinnok may return. I've been trying to contact you. I feared the worst. (They walk into the temple.) * Kelpa: When Kano misappropriated Shinnok's Amulet, he left behind a snare. Disabling it required that I travel to many strange realms. I must retire to the Jinsei Chamber. Regain my strength. (The scene cuts to the two of them walking in the underground tunnels leading to the Jinsei Chamber.) * Sonos: You are close to recovering it, then? Shinnok's Amulet? * Kelpa: I do not know. Disabling Kano's snare demanded my full attention. Once I am rejuvenated, I will confer with Catwoman. * Sonos: If only we could have destroyed Shinnok during the last war. If only he was mortal. (They reach the chamber. Kelpa charges her hand with water, but does not release. Instead, the chamber doors respond with the Japanese incantation on them lighting up and they open. The two of them take a moment to bask in the cool light of the Jinsei before walking in to the chamber.) * Sonos: Such beauty. Like gazing upon the Elder Gods themselves. * Kelpa: I hold out hope that we can turn this crisis to our advantage. * Sonos: How so? * Kelpa: Quan Chi's magic binds the souls of many we hold dear. Capture him, and we can force him to release them. * Sonos: Huxley and Manta restored? I suppose it is possible. * Kelpa: As long as Black Adam lives. (She hangs her head down for a moment, before looking up into Bo'Rai Cho's face.) * Kelpa: I've long regretted losing Brainiac's souls to NetherRealm's evil. Huxley and Manta... they were like psychopaths. I would move the Heavens to bring them back into the light. The scene cuts to the Outworld Cove. The caption "Outworld - 25 Days Ago" reads at the bottom left of the screen. On the docks, Shaolin monks are being loaded onto a waiting ship by Tarkatans. Kelpa crouches behind cover with Hal Jordan and Arthur Curry, looking obviously more youthful and not undead. * Arthur: It is as Sonos said. The Shaolin masters are aboard that ship. * Hal: Sonos said two ships. * Kelpa: The other has disembarked. We need to determine it's location. * Arthur: They will talk. I will see to it. * Hal: No extraordinary means, Arthur. * Arthur: They raided the Wu Shi Academy! Killed Master Wen! * Kelpa: Even with Tarkatans, there are boundaries we do not cross. * Arthur: Yes, Kelpa. * Hal: I still cannot believe Shao Kahn would order such a brazen attack. * Kelpa: It demonstrated 2014's vulnerability. Shao Kahn knew we would have no choice but to agree to a new tournament. * Arthur: Hal defeated Sinestro. He will beat Shao Kahn. * Kelpa: In good time, Arthur. First we free the Shaolin. (They get out of cover and make for the docks. Over on those same docks, a Tarkatan punches a bound monk down to his knees. Behind them, another Tarkatan smashes a monk in the face and drags him forward. D'Vorah walks behind them, stopping to talk to Killian, the glass shard zombie, who leads this force.) * D'Vorah: All are aboard? This One leaves with the tide. * Killian: We are ready. * D'Vorah: Shao Kahn demands the hostages be unharmed. * Killian: Their wounds are not fatal. * D'Vorah: I would hope, Killian. For your sake. * Kelpa: For yours as well. (D'Vorah and Killian turn to face Kelpa , walking toward them with Hal and Arthur behind her.) If you harm them, you answer to me. (Killian orders his soldiers to attack in the Tarkatan tongue. They charge toward the Earthrealmers. Kelpa ducks under a blade swipe from a Tarkatan and punches him twice in the face, knocking him from the docks. Arthur punches another in the stomach and throws him off, before hitting another in the face with a cross that sends him splashing into the river. As Arthur runs his fingers across his razor sharp hat, Hal charges in with a flying kick on another Tarkatan that knocks him across the docks, unconscious from the hit. Kelpa punches and kicks two more Tarkatans into the water and approaches D'Vorah and Killian in a fighting stance.) * D'Vorah: (To Killian) Tarkatans are beaten so easily? (Killian growls in anger. He charges at Kelpa, just as several more of his species charge in from behind. Hal and Arthur decide to engage them, leaving Killian to Kelpa. He ducks a punch from the Tarkatan leader, blocks a kick and catches his arm off a failed elbow. When Killian extends his blade, Kelpa pushes it away, then blocks an elbow smash from his other arm. Killian manages to knee Kelpa in the stomach and punch him in the face, but the Queen of Atlantis dodges a stab attempt, slaps Killian's arm away and dissipates into thin air in blue light. Kelpa reappears to Killian's side and punches him in the face. Killian tries a backward slice that is dodged, and then tries to impale Kelpa with both his arm blades. Kelpa blocks the attack, grabs Killian's arms and electrocutes him, sending him staggering back. Kelpa barks out a threat in Killian's own Tarkatan language.) * Killian: Empty threats, Mera. You will not see the tournament! (They fight. Kelpa defeats Killian, the glass shard zombie.) * Kelpa: You will return to the Wastes with no prize. (He walks toward the docked ship. Hal and Arthur are still fighting the Tarkatan horde behind him.) * Kelpa: (to D'Vorah) Step aside. (D'Vorah replies with two swift punches. Kelpa blocks them both, ducks a third and hits D'Vorah in the face with a punch of her own. She throws another, but D'Vorah ducks this one and punches her in the stomach. She follows through with two more punches to the face and tries a kick. Kelpa blocks it, dodges one of her stingers and teleports away when she fires off all four at him. She reappears behind her. D'Vorah is quick to react, and yells out a chant in the Kytinn tongue, unleashing a swarm of insects from her belly. Kelpa summons water from the heavens that strikes the ground between her and D'Vorah, disintegrating all the insects that pour out of her. They both break off their attacks and regard one another.) * D'Vorah: Such power. What are you, Kelpa? * Kelpa: I am of truth and light. I protect Atlantis. * D'Vorah: This One cares not for Atlantis and worships no gods. (They fight. Kelpa defeats D'Vorah.) * Kelpa: When a god speaks, heed him. (By now, Hal and Arthur have now defeated the Tarkatans. The superheroes approach the Queen of Atlantis.) * Arthur: They were not so vexing. All sneers and growls. * Kelpa: Let us free those aboard this vessel. Then you will find the second ship. * Arthur: Where will you go, Kelpa? * Kelpa: The tournament beings soon. Join me as soon as you are able. (They walk toward the ship.) * Hal: We will succeed, Kelpa. * Kelpa: Of that I am certain. (The scene fades in to Kelpa in the present day, embathed inside the Jinsei itself. He remains hovering in the depths of the blue light for several moments, until the chamber itself begins shaking and rocks fall from the ceiling. Realising something is wrong, Kelpa looks up to the roof and spots Ridar desperately reaching toward him from a hole created in the ceiling. Behind him, laughter is heard and Ridar is dragged away as quickly as he appeared.) * Sonos: Ridar? (Sonos runs off. In the Sky Temple courtyard, Ridar is thrown to the ground and blasted by the magic from Shinnok's Amulet, causing him to cry out in agony. Kelpa runs out into the courtyard, and soon finds himself surrounded by the revenants Hugo Huxley, Black Manta, Doctor X-Mathers, Sindel and Smoke. D'Vorah stands next to Shinnok, holding Ridar and Damian Wayne captive.) * Shinnok: Yet another of your allies falls to me. When he dies, I will claim his soul. * Kelpa: You know not his power. His soul cannot be subjugated. (Shinnok and D'Vorah walk into the temple, D'Vorah dragging Damian along for the ride.) * Hugo Huxley: Shall we kill him, Lord Shinnok? (Shinnok turns around to his minions, smiling at this question.) * Shinnok: Not yet. He will bear witness as I conquer his realm. Then I will imprison him as he did me. (He turns back toward the temple and walks in.) * Kelpa: I would not boast of victory prematurely. * Shinnok: I have already won, Mera. (The temple doors are closed behind Shinnok, leaving Kelpa with the revenants. They circle him and lightly push her, goading her to attack. She eventually fires out with a kick that forces them back. Smoke attacks, but Kelpa blocks a punch and kick from him and knocks him back with a knee to his chin. She blocks a punch from X-Mathers and throws water at her face. This leaves her open to Hugo Huxley, who punches her in the face from the side. Huxley follows through with a swing from his club, knocking Kelpa to the ground. As he gets to his knees, Manta pummels her face with his fists. As Kelpa falls, Manta kicks her in the face, and Huxley jumps on her back as she rolls over onto her stomach. Huxley, Manta, X-Mathers and Sindel all mercilessly kick Kelpa while she is down, while Smoke recovers and stands back to his feet. Beaten to the ground, Kelpa can do nothing as Manta picks her up and wraps her in a sleeper hold. The other revenants watch with glee as Kelpa chokes and struggles for breath. Even in a nearly helpless state though, she manages to charge up with water once more and fights free. Manta realises something is wrong and breaks the sleeper. He leaps up and grabs a roof section of the temple in the nick of time, as Kelpa cuts loose with a water attack directed through the ground. The other revenants are caught by the attack and rendered unconscious. Manta jumps back down as Kelpa stands back up and pulls out his spear.) * Kelpa: Manta, desist! (Black Manta runs his fingers across his spear in response.) * Black Manta: I serve Shinnok and the Netherrealm. * Kelpa: Because Aquaman murdered you! (Black Manta points his finger at Kelpa.) * Black Manta: Something YOU allowed to happen! I will not be so passive in your demise! (They fight. Kelpa defeats Aquaman's archenemy.) * Kelpa: You deserved a better fate. (Almost immediately following the fight, Huxley runs up behind Kelpa and rabbit-punches him in the back of his head. Kelpa still has the awareness to block an elbow strike, and she manages to kick Huxley in the stomach. She blocks two more strikes from Huxley and kicks him in the side, ducks another punch, but takes a barrage of blows to the sternum. Kelpa rallies with an overhead strike, but Huxley catches both of her arms. For a moment, the two combatants struggle to break the other's grip. Huxley breaks first - to pummel Kelpa in the side repeatedly. He then lands a right hook that staggers Kelpa, then a roundhouse kick that takes her to her knees. Kelpa struggles back to his feet, clearly not at her best.) * Kelpa: This is not your destiny, Huxley. * Hugo Huxley: More visions, Kelpa? Do you still see the future? * Kelpa: The visions are gone, but I know what should be. * Hugo Huxley: I was put here by your hand. * Kelpa: An accident, which haunts me to this day! (Huxley considers this for a second, but launches into a charging punch. Kelpa teleports behind him and hits a rabbit-punch of her own. She pummels Huxley in the side, blocks several counter-attacks, lands two punches in his stomach and a final spin kick to his abdomen that knocks him away. Elmo's arch-nemesis struggles to his feet.) * Hugo Huxley: I should thank you. You freed me. The Elder Gods you blindly serve? I will help Shinnok end their rule! (They fight. Hugo Huxley gets beaten by Kelpa.) * Kelpa: I regret our paths have led here. (As she turns toward the temple, Kelpa grimaces in pain. Her various wounds have caught up with her, including a serious one in her right side. Nonetheless, she bravely walks into the temple. The scene cuts to inside the Jinsei chamber. D'Vorah is spraying another noxious liquid from her mouth onto Damian. This particular liquid acts as a cocoon that Damian has become completely trapped in. Behind them, Shinnok has walked onto the floating rocks surrounding the Jinsei itself. He slowly reaches a hand into it and gives an ecstatic smile as the magic from his hand begins to corrupt the Jinsei, turning it from a light blue hue to a viscous red. Kelpa manages to reach the chamber, even though walking is clearly paining him.) * Kelpa: You will not defile the Jinsei, Shinnok! (As Kelpa approaches and covers herself in water, Shinnok nonchalantly raises his hand. A skeletal palm is summoned and it grasps Kelpa firmly. Kelpa screams in agony, and those screams are only amplified as Shinnok clenches his fist, causing the skeletal hand to crush Kelpa further, flowing with the dark energies of Shinnok as it does so. Afterwards, he places her down.) * Shinnok: We have battled for eons, Kelpa. Now finally, it ends. (Shinnok fully floats into the Jinsei. He spends a few moments absorbing it's essence before roaring out loud, changing it's colour from blue to fully red. The red cloud of corrupted Jinsei bursts through the roof of the Sky Temple, reaching out to the clouds above and corrupting them with their blood red hue. Over at the Lin Kuei Temple, Beron rushes out to find the corruption spreading just over the mountaintops beyond. It takes less than a few seconds before the clouds above the temple are enveloped as well. He watches it all with dismay. In the refugee camp, the Outworlders and Special Forces soldiers all rush for cover as the corrupted clouds spread towards them like wildfire. Inside the corrupted Jinsei, Shinnok breaths it in, slowly turning into another being before the awed eyes of D'Vorah. His voice deepens and his laughter turns more demonic. His face swells into that of a hellish skull with horns where his ears should be, no visible nose save a point of light, and that same white light enimates from his eyes and throat. His hands sport three enlarged claws instead of five fingers, his skin tone changes from porcelain white to charcoaled grey, and yellow scars of light adorn his now muscled form, the biggest going vertically down the centre of his chest to where his amulet resides - in his abdomen. He has now become as corrupted as the Jinsei.) * Shinnok: Yes... Tremble before me, Elder Gods, as I absorb Earthrealm's power. (Even though she is barely alive at this point, Kelpa still finds words to speak that go unheard by the corrupted ruler of the Netherrealm.) * Kelpa: No, Shinnok. Even now... others come to defeat you. Category:Raven: Justice League 2 Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes